Sleepless In Shohoku
by the diggler
Summary: Mitsui's been driving Rukawa crazy with his oh-so-annoying ways. yaoi RuMitRu - LEMON lovers check my LJ


A/N: I just want to say hi to all the MitRu/RuMit fans! There are so many MitRuMit fics out there now, it makes me so happy :) Keep the power of MitRu goin' strong!

Warnings: This fic is YAOI has boyxboy homosexual content PG14 for some swearing and stuff...

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and related characters are the property of Inoue Takehiko et al. Title inspired by a movie, but the movie has nothing to do with the fic.

**  
Sleepless In Shohoku**

_  
AAAARGH!_

Rukawa yelled mentally, resisting the urge to pound his head against the wall Sakuragi-style.

How the hell did he end up here... tossing and turning for hours, sleepless and supremely frustrated! Oh yeah. It was all because of one supremely frustrating, irritating, infuriating... HOG! Yeah, that was the word. Hog.

First it was hogging all the victory from their one-on-one... then it was hogging all his fries at MacDonalds... and then... then... grrrr!

Rukawa rolled over, punching his pillow in annoyance as he remembered how this all began...

"Ne Rukawa-kun, how 'bout a movie?"

"It's late sempai. I should go home."

"Awww, are you tired? Did our little one-on-one wear you out today?" the older boy teased.

He glared at the grinning loon.

"Aw come on Rukawa... it'll be my treat." the older boy coaxed.

Still he glared. Mitsui sighed in exasperation.

"You can sleep if you want, just come with me." the older boy pleaded.

Blame it on a sugar-high from the large soda he had just drank, but for some reason he finally he gave in and nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Mitsui exclaimed excitedly.

He rolled his eyes as he followed the older boy, inwardly cursing the deadly combination of caffeine and sugar for inducing the temporary insanity that made his sempai act like a four-year-old, and made him agree to stick around with said four-year-old for the duration of an entire movie. Well, more like the duration of time it took to _get_ to the movie, because as soon as the movie began he closed his eyes and got comfortable, fully intending to take a nice two hour nap...

But it was never meant to be...

He didn't notice it at first, drowsy as he was, but somehow, as he drifted in that la-la land before sleep, he suddenly felt the presence of an arm against his own. Frowning with annoyance, he opened his eyes to see Mitsui's arm lying next to his on the armrest in between them. He promptly removed his arm of course, and shifted until he found another comfortable position _sans_ armrest. Didn't quite work though. So he kept shifting and kept shifting, until he finally ended up back in his original position. Which was okay now, because Mitsui's arm was gone. So, up his went, back on the armrest, and away to dreamland he flew. That is, until Mitsui's arm just happened to find its way back next to his. Sheesh. So he took his arm off _again_. More shifting, shifting, shifting... oh good, armrest is free again... no it's not... grrr, grrr, GRRR... and so it went. The whole goddamn movie.

So nope, no sleep for him. grrr.

And even when he got back home and into bed, he still couldn't sleep because he was so goddamn annoyed! Aaaaaargh!

Okay, so maybe he was a little cranky that day. It's just a frigging armrest after all.

But then it happened _again_.

Yup. More soda induced insanity, which resulted in him and his sempai sitting in a darkened theater once more... and fighting over the goddamn armrest once more! It seemed that every time he put his arm on the thing was the exact same moment Mitsui wanted to use it too. And of course, when he removed his arm, Mitsui removed his arm as well. It was like, he wasn't allowed to use the thing unless Mitsui was using it too! And there just ain't enough space for the two of them! HE knew this, why couldn't Mitsui work it out? Why couldn't Mitsui just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just respect someone's personal space and let him have the goddamn armrest for just one frigging minute!

Frustrating bastard.

It got so annoying that eventually he stopped going to the movies.

So Mitsui invited him to watch movies at his house instead.

Okay fine, at least there wouldn't be an armrest issue there.

But lo and behold, then there came the couch issue...

One big goddamn couch and Mitsui has to take up the whole goddamn thing.

While he's sitting there, all squished up in one corner of the couch... Mitsui's squished up right against him, stretching his legs out over the remaining two veeeery-spacious seats. grrrrr.

He started sitting on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Because you are a frigging hog sempai.

Hn.

Anyway, the arrangement worked for a while. Until...

"Ne Rukawa-kun, that new movie is showing and I don't want to wait 'til it's out on rental to see it..."

Oh no.

"And plus... it's got a lot of cool effects in it, so I kinda wanna see it on the big screen..."

No No No!

"Come with me? please?"

Resist! Resist!

"Ok."

What! NoNoNo! Damn you root-beer float! Damn you to hell!

And so it happened. He and Mitsui, in a darkened cinema, once again. But this time... this time he was going to win. Yup. As soon as he sat down he _owned_ that armrest, defiantly sprawling his arm across its length. And it seemed to work. Mitsui didn't even make a single move towards it.

Hah. Success.

Finally he could watch a movie in peace.

But he should have known by then that you never let your guard down around Mitsui Hisashi... never give him an inch... because he'll turn it into a mile...

As soon as he relaxed, Mitsui's arm found it's way up to the edge of the rest, nudging his over and making more space for himself.

And perhaps because of his suddenly defiant mood, or perhaps due to that ever present sugar-high clouding his judgement... he decided that this time, he was going to leave his arm there.

Hah. Let's see what that do'ahou will do now!

But then, as the minutes passed, he felt more and more ridiculous for ever having been annoyed by the armrest issue in the first place, because sharing it seemed to be working just fine. No problem at all. Completely non-invasive to his zone of comfort.

Well, after all, it wasn't like he was rubbing arms with a stranger or anything... this was Mitsui.

Oh well. Blame it on the soda.

Or not...

What the hell was that brushing against his hand?

It felt like... skin... a finger... oh shit, it was Mitsui's finger moving against his!

His tensed, focused entirely on what was happening to his hand, trying to work out what the hell was going on.

He snuck a glance at Mitsui out of the corner of his eye, but the other boy was staring straight ahead at the screen. Shit, did Mitsui even know what he was doing?

Yes... yes he did. Because the very next moment Mitsui's finger began to play with his, in the kind of definite way that meant Mitsui knew what he was doing from the very beginning.

Holy shit.

What was he supposed to do? How was supposed to react? Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

And in the time it took for him to work up a full-fledged panic, Mitsui's entire hand found it's way on top of his, all five fingers caressing his skin teasingly, tenderly, and imploringly...

And that was when his brain must have shut down... overloaded and totally fried... because then he turned his hand over, and interlocked Mitsui's fingers with his own.

So yeah... caffeine and sugar... not only does it keep you awake, it also causes temporary insanity. And prolonged use can lead to permanent damage. Because why else would he be here, lying in bed with no blanket or clothes on at the end of autumn, freezing his ass off!

_AAAARGH! _

"Stop hogging the sheets Hisashi!" he growled, reclaiming his half of the blanket from the other boy.

"But I'm coooold!" Mitsui mumbled, half-asleep.

"So am I." he replied, giving the other boy his death-glare. Mitsui opened his eyes and grinned.

Dammit. The older boy was so irresistible like that, all sleepy-eyed and smirking that sexy little smile of his...

"Awww... I'm sorry baby..." Mitsui cooed, sliding across the bed and practically wrapping his body around him.

Dammit again.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep cuddled up like this if we wanna stay warm ne?" Mitsui murmured.

"Hn." was his uncomplaining reply.

_  
owari_

_November 14 '03_

_  
-- more MitRuMit fics at my site 'delirium' and at my MitRu/RuMit links page! check my ffn profile for the links._


End file.
